Secret's safe with me
by HelenaKennedy
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating and very much in love but they are keeping it a secret. How will they handle it and what will happen that will change their lives forever. Sequel to one shot 'Ignore'. better than summary :]
1. Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to write a story because of all the sweet reviews on my one shot 'Ignore'. This is gonna be multi chapter and this will be my first time so I don't know how It will turn out. :D btw, you don't HAVE to read 'Ignore' to understand this but it will make it easier for you.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own iCarly…**

**This idea popped into my head when I was eating a turkey sandwich. Thanks turkey sandwich! **

**Why are you still not reading? haha**

Sam and Freddie were walking to Bushwell with their hand intertwined and goofy smiles plastered on their faces. They had just told each other their feelings which was the best thing that ever happened to them.

Sam was trying to concentrate on how they would tell Carly. How would she react? And what will everyone else say. Maybe it is best if they didn't tell anyone at school. But if they told Carly she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. _Maybe it isn't a good idea to tell Carly_. Sam thought suddenly standing still. Sam let go of Freddie's hand and just glared at the ground. Freddie faced the blonde girl and gave her a confused look.

"Sam what's wrong?" He asked trying to read her expression. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone." she said looking up and into his eyes. He still tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him. "What shouldn't we tell anyone Sam?" he asked. He never understood why she was always so confusing. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone we're dating." She said. Freddie still seemed lost and didn't understand it.

"Why not?" Freddie asked, gazing deep into her blue eyes. He reached for her hands, taking both hers in his. Sam gently squeezed them before answering. "I'm scared of what they'll say or do. I mean, how will they react. They'll think that you couldn't get Carly so you just went for her best friend. You'll get teased at school and probably me too." Sam said with a soft voice, almost whispering.

She had a worried look on her face that made Freddie worry too. _Maybe it is the best thing to do. _He smiled tenderly at Sam, earning a smile back from the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I guess you're right Sam, but what about Carly? Should we tell her?" Freddie asked. He saw her smile fade. She let go of his hands and looked down to the ground beneath her feet. She crossed her arms. _Carly will probably tell anyone she knows. _Maybe she needed to think a little more about this but Sam knew what was best right now. She sighed.

"I don't know about you but I don't think we should tell Carly. Remember when she accidentally told everyone about our first kiss? I just don't think she will be able to keep this a secret." Sam explained. Freddie nodded.

"You're probably right." He said understanding. "So.." he said. "So what?" Sam asked, wanting him to complete his sentence. "So does this mean we're secretly dating and nobody can find out or else…?" he asked smirking. Sam couldn't help but laugh at Freddie. _He is such a dork. _She thought. _But he's cute and he's all mine._ She added to her thoughts.

"Yeah, sounds exciting doesn't it?" she told Freddie. He nodded in understanding. "Hey, wanna race to Bushwell?" Sam smiled widely. "Last one there is an eggplant!" She said while running of. "Hey, that's not fair!" he shouted, quickly running after her. Sam just laughed.

They raced to Bushwell Plaza and somehow Freddie managed to get there a few seconds sooner than Sam. They tried to catch their breath and when they did, the couple burst out laughing. "You lost." Freddie said when he stopped laughing. "I guess Puckett doesn't have it anymore." He joked and received a glare from Sam.

"Listen Benson, Even if you're my boyfriend and even though I love you, you better not get me angry." Sam told him in a way that Freddie found sexy. "I think I know that by now." He told his secret girlfriend. That made Sam chuckle.

"Come on, let's get inside. I think it's going to rain and I haven't talked to Carly about me ignoring her." She told Freddie, which made her think. What should she tell Carly? If Sam told her the real reason she would betray her and Freddie's secret. Well, she would just improvise something.

Freddie opened the door and they walked inside. Sam and Freddie entered the lobby and were relieved to see their nasty doorman Lewbert asleep. The two teens headed to the elevator. Sam pushed the down button three times.

The elevator doors closed when Sam and Freddie were inside. Freddie took Sam's hand and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and with that, their lips connected. his grip around Sam tightened. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. That sweet kiss turned into a passionate make out. The elevator doors opened way too soon for them and the couple let go of each other.

Sam and Freddie smiled widely. They still wanted each other really bad. "What was that for?" Sam asked breaking the silence. "I just thought that I wouldn't be able to kiss you with someone around so I should make good use of me alone times with you." He explained, still longing for more.

Sam chuckled. "Smart thinking." She said fixing her hair and stepping out, pulling Freddie with her before the elevator doors closed.

**A/N: So this is basically about Sam and Freddie having a secret relationship. I know very cliché but there will happen some things that will make you guys choke while reading. Anyway that's for a future chapter. I have a huge part of this already written and I'm gonna update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**Btw, what did you think? Please review, it would mean a lot because this is my first multi chap story and I'm not as amazing in writing like you. I come here to let my imagination go wild because Dan won't do it. And English is not my first language, I speak 5 languages or something and I would appreciate if you told me if I made any mistakes, I'll see you next chapter, Bye!**

**Ps: Can you BELIEVE iCarly is ending soon! 3 more episodes to go.. iLost My Head In Vegas, iBust A Thief and iGoodbye :[ it seriously breaks my heart and made me cry a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2: She's so oblivious

_Chapter 2: She's so oblivious [__**iTwins**__]_

ATTENTION EVERYONE: First of all I am SOOOOO FREAKIN SORRY I haven't updates in FOREVER! I was SO busy with school, it was killing me! Guess that's what I get for choosing the most difficult and hard thing to study. I promise I will try to update as much as I can, again SOOORRY!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING: each chapters has a different episode. This chapter starting with iTwins and next chapter will be iFight Shelby Marx. And I will leave some episodes out. I just don't know which ones yet. I will of course, add a lot of moments (mostly seddie) and leave out some stuff. Like Freddie and Melanie's date. That won't happen because you know, it wouldn't be right haha…

blah blah blah…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly or any of its characters but you don't really care and neither does Fanfiction.

READ NOW lol!

Carly's POV:

"It's open." I yelled from the kitchen. It's probably Sam and Freddie. Thank god they're on time.

"Sorry we're so late Carls:" Sam told me apologetically as Freddie closed the door. "I need to check if everything is set before we start. Be there in five minutes." He said running up the stairs.

I shrugged to myself and turned back to Sam, who was already doing her thing in the fridge. I chuckled and took the hem of her grey top and dragged her out of there.

She glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you'll eat _after_ the show." I told her and closed the fridge door.

"But Carls, I can't work my comedic magic with an empty stomach." She pleaded and I grinned. Freddie shouted, telling us we go live in one minute.

"No! Now come on before we're late." I took her hand and lead her upstairs. she groaned following me, clinging onto my hand. Freddie was typing something on his computer as we entered and took our places in front of the small train station Freddie had built with some nerds. He grabbed Sam's blue remote and tossed it at her and she caught it effortlessly.

"We go live in five, four, three, two ..." He pointed the camera at us where he was supposed to say one. Sam pushed on the button under the table that made the train ride.

We both gushed and made cute noises at the small train riding in front of us.

"And here comes the big rock!" Sam said and we both backed away, making sure we stayed safe. She pushed one of the red buttons on her remote and a huge rock fell from where Freddie had tied it to the ceiling with a big rope and crushed the small train station_._

I don't know how Sam did it by just pushing on that button but there wasn't a thing Freddie couldn't do with that remote.

Me and Sam went to the place we normally stand. "And that proves once again." I said. "The big rock beats the choo-choo train." Sam filled in. "Hard to beat the big rock." I said. "It really is." Sam filled in again.

…

We finished the show both laughing hysterically. Freddie was so gullible and teasing him was hilarious. I understand why Sam loves doing it so much, even though I feel bad humiliating him live in front of millions of viewers worldwide

I plopped down one of the bean bags, exhausted. These web shows are sure tiresome.

"That was hilarious." Sam said tossing me a bottle of water that I set down on the table before the show. She grabbed one herself and took a sip.

"That was not funny guys." Freddie said, putting down his camera. I turned to Freddie who was looking at Sam, who had a soft expression on her face. She smiled faintly at him almost looking… apologetic? He smiled back sweetly at her. I furrowed my eyebrows confusingly.

They both looked at me and immediately shifted uncomfortable. Sam walked over to where I was. "Hey Carls, wanna see what Spencer's doing downstairs. Probably food…" she asked me casually.

I smiled and stood up. "Sure. I am a little hungry too." I said and Sam's face lit up. "Let's eat!" she said, taking a grip of my hand and running down stair with me practically being dragged behind her.

"Hey guys.." Spencer said from the kitchen, when we were downstairs. "Wait." Freddie told him. "Let me guess. You made spaghetti taco's?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Spencer grinned. Sam pumped her fists in the air and took a seat. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Typical Sam.

Freddie sat next to her and I was confused all over again. There is something off with those two but I can't put my finger on it. Why am I making a big deal out of this anyway? They're friends. Well, I think they are.

"Momma's hungry." She said bouncing up and down in her seat. I sat in front of Sam, and Spencer joined beside me after he gave us all a spaghetti taco.

We finished eating and I was still laughing at the story Spencer told us about a beavecoon. It was half beaver, half raccoon. He claimed he saw it once but I doubt it.

"Wanna sleep over?" I asked Sam, knowing she'll say yes unless there is something important.

"I can't, I need to talk to my mom about some stuff" she said. Already heading for the door.

"Wait, what stuff? I asked, feeling a little worried. She stopped in front of the door and turned to me. "You know, girl stuff…" She answered, lifting her eyebrows and lowering her voice.

"Right, got it. I'll see you here tomorrow then." I told her and she winked at me and left. But it seemed like it was towards someone else. Damn, I must be seeing things.

"I gotta go too Carly, before my mom has a heart attack." He said looking like he was reading something from his phone.

"Okay. You coming over before school tomorrow?" I asked him. "Sure." He said and soon left. No, let me rephrase that, soon _fled_ out the door.

He looked like he was in a hurry to get away. "What's up with those two?" Spencer asked sitting down on the couch next to me.

"You noticed too? I thought I was seeing things." I answered, feeling weird that he noticed it too. "They are acting really strange." He said taking the TV remote of the coffee table and flipping through channels before settling on some show he and Freddie love to watch called Celebrities Underwater.

"It's probably nothing. I mean, they are friends right? They're supposed to be nice to each other and it feels like they are finally doing that." I answered back reasonably. Though it still felt a little off.

Spencer shrugged and I stood up, heading to the computer. I was going to check my e-mail and Splashface page.

Freddie's POV:

I was standing outside of my apartment with Sam in my arms. The minute I got a text from Sam saying to get outside, I fled out of Carly's apartment. Her lips were connected to mine immediately when I closed Carly's door and I didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

After almost ten minutes of kissing that quickly turned into making out, she pulled away to catch her breath. I continued kissing her neck and she tugged at my hair, moaning slightly. I looked up at her smirking and she bit her lip seductively.

"I need to talk to you Freddie." She said looking into my eyes and the way she said it, scared me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, taking both her hands in mine. "No, of course not. I just think that we need to talk to your mom." She said and I raised my eyebrows very confused.

"My mom?" I asked her amused. She rolled her eyes at me. "Look, I know we are keeping this a secret and to be honest, it is giving me a thrill. Everything is more excited, even though I feel bad for not telling Carly.. - but I think your mom should know." She explained. I thought about it for a second. My mom doesn't actually hate Sam. She likes Sam but wasn't a big fan of her when she was hurting me in any physical way possible.

"Why does she _need_ to know?" I asked her, stroking her hands with my thumbs. It gave me small tingling feeling in my hands.

"Because we can't sneak around her. Okay maybe we _can _but I don't want to. It would be hard anyway going on dates without her knowing. Please Freddie." She pleaded, bashing her eyelashes in an adorable way and pouting at me.

Damn, how can you say no to that?

I sighed and nodded. She squealed and threw her hands around my neck. It was very unlike for Sam to do. "God, I'm turning in such a girly girl and it's all your fault Freddie." She had still hugging me. I grinned contently knowing I had such an effect on her.

"Don't act like you don't like it." I whispered In her ear and she giggled. Giggled? Samantha Puckett giggled because of me? Whoa, I was on a roll. I finally know her weakness and it was me. Well, me and food.

"Do you want us to talk to her now?" I asked her, obviously talking about my mom.

"Let's wait 'til tomorrow. I am exhausted and eager to sleep." She said letting go of me. Actually I was tired too.

"Okay, we'll talk to her tomorrow after school." I said smiling. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked her. I didn't want to let her go out alone at night. "Sure." She smiled and I took her hand.

"Wait!" She said stopping us. "I have to let you know that my sister is coming to town tomorrow." She said looking annoyed at that. I laughed. "You don't have a sister sweetheart." She really doesn't. I would've remembered her.

"Of course I do. You never met her and we are identical so you wouldn't even recognize her on a picture." Sam explained. I Furrowed me eyebrows. This was new information, an identical twin sister I never knew about.

"Wow you're serious." I told her a little in shock that she has a sister. No, an identical one.

"Yeah well, I don't really like to talk about her. She goes to some boarding school for snobs and she is the total opposite of me, you know, like Carly. But the reason I told you this is 'cause she can't know about us and please act surprised tomorrow when I tell you about her." She told me, glancing at the ground once in a while.

"I'll remember." I smiled at her. She smiled back and I didn't go further into the whole twin sister thing. She looked uncomfortable about it and I sensed she didn't like talking about it either.

"Wait, one more thing. What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Melanie." She answered, looking bad by just saying her name. I wanted to ask her why but changed my mind quickly, seeing she was starting to look uncomfortable all over again. To be honest, it was cute.

"Come here." I said opening my arms. She accepted gladly and it felt good having her in my arms. It felt more than good, it felt amazing and right. Like she was supposed to be in my arms.

She looked at me and I kissed her. She kissed me back eagerly and I deepened the kiss. My hands were on both sides of her face and she had her hands tangled in my hair. I moaned and we separated our lips to breath.

"Let's go before someone catches us." Sam giggled. We really got a thrill out of this, sneaking around, never knowing when you could get caught.

I let go of her and she smoothed out her hair and then fixed my hair laughing. "You look hot with make out hair." She said amused. "Hmm, maybe I should wear it like that more often." I said teasing her. She bit her lip again. God, what a turn on it is, when she does that. I need to kiss her again.

"You're such a tease." She said taking my hand and walking with me to the elevator as I simply laughed at her.

Sam's POV:

"I hate school!" I groaned at Freddie. He chuckled and I glared at him. "What's so bad about school?" he asked. I glared again. "If you are trying to look mad, you're failing because you look extremely hot when you do that." He said, smirking. I couldn't help but blush. God, what is this boy doing to me. I never blush and never have.

"Sam are you blushing?" A familiar girls voice said from behind. I looked over to see Carly standing behind me. I tried to cover it with my hair but I failed.

"Oh my god, you are! Why? Did a cute boy text you something even cuter?" she said gushing. I heard Freddie snicker and I glared at him.

"No. It's just really hot in here." I said, feeling my cheeks restraining its normal color again. She looked at me and then looked at Freddie suspiciously. Let it go Carly, let it go, _please_ let it go.

"I don't believe you. You're lying" She said with a blank expression on her face. Damn, she's good. Ugh, I learned her too much.

"I.." I started improvising but someone cut me off. "Hey Carls, Sammy. Hey Freddie." Melanie winked at him. Jealousy smacked me right in the face. Why am I jealous? Oh right, my sister is just like me but in golden edition.

Melanie was wearing a short orange skirt and a white see through blouse with floral pattern on it, underneath just wearing a white tank top. Freddie must have been drooling over her. I looked next to me, to see Freddie looking at me instead of my perfect sister. I smiled at him and he winked at me. I giggled slightly, making Carly and Melanie look at me bedazzled.

"Sam, first you're blushing and now you're giggling? I have never in these eight years of knowing you, seen you do that." She said. I cursed under my breath and thank god Carly didn't notice.

I was just about to say something but Melanie cut me off again. "Yeah Carls, weird huh? I just saw this incredibly cute guy walk by and he was totally checking her out. I've been standing there the whole time and saw it. Too bad she didn't give him, her number." Melanie totally saved my life. Oh god she has been standing there the whole time. She probably knows about me and Freddie too.

Carly looked at her to see if she was lying and it seems she believes Melanie. Thank god that girl has my lying skills.

"Oh. But that doesn't explain why you were giggling right now." She said. Damn it. So close.

I was about to make up something but Freddie was faster. "She stepped on my foot too irritate me and instead of doing the same, because that would have gotten her more angry, I tickled her and she giggled." Freddie explained. I wanted to throw my arms around him and attack him with kisses. That boy is a live saver. Another reason to love him even more than I already do and let me tell you, that's a lot.

I shrugged at Carly and she let it go, believing him. I am glad I was safe but it didn't feel good lying to Carly. It actually hurt lying to my best friend like that.

Right on that moment T-Bo came up with a stick full of hard candy. The hell did he do that? Whatever that guy does, it'll always stay a mystery. Did I forget to tell you we were in Groovy Smoothie?

I finished my smoothie and was sitting there in boredom, next to Freddie. Melanie gave me sneaky glances while talking to Carly. Yep, she definitely knows.

Freddie's hand went to my back and he gently caressed my lower back, leaving tingling feelings there. The moment he started doing that with his hand, I jolted in my seat and squealed a little, making Carly and Melanie look at me weirdly. I smiled innocently and Carly looked suspicious again, while Melanie simply winked at me, trying to tell me she got me covered. She soon distracted Carly again and they started talking about the different colors of lip gloss and which one looked good on them and which one didn't. Sigh.

My head turned to Freddie who was smiling seductively. I bit my lip, knowing it turned him on and was ready for payback. I put my hand on his upper thigh and stroked it up and down. His eyes widened and he chewed on his lower lip, nervously. I knew this turned him on and watching him so nervous, made me want to laugh.

"Hey Sam, do you want to go with Melanie and me to glitter gloss in a few hours?" Carly said, looking at me. This time I was being smart and looked at her before she saw mine and Freddie's little interaction. But it didn't stop me from stroking Freddie's leg. Actually, by now I was rubbing it. He shifted in his seat and I stifled a laugh. And once again, I thank god, Carly didn't notice.

"No, I don't really feel like going there and see you guys gush over everything that's pink and sparkly." I told her. Carly shrugged but looked at Freddie weirdly.

"Freddie are you okay? You seem a little weird. Are you feeling alright?" Carly asked a little concerned. I _really _had to try and not laugh. Freddie looked so nervous, like some assassin was after him and watching him. Ready to attack any time.

He cleared his throat and looked like he was really hot. "Uh.. um.. y-yeah. I'm o-okay." He stuttered. Freddie never stutters. I guess I have some effect on him too.

I stopped rubbing Freddie's upper thigh, now I was making small circles on his leg with my middle finger. Carly's phone went off and 'Pocketful of Sunshine' by some woman started playing. She heard that song when we watched the movie 'Easy A' together and immediately fell in love with it. Even though it's 'the worst song ever' like Emma Stone said.

"Excuse me guys, it's Spencer. I gotta take this." She said running outside. He probably set something on fire... again.

"So. Care to explain sissy." Melanie smirked at me. I stopped doing things to Freddie's thigh and he let out a breath, I didn't realize he was holding. I tried not to laugh again but I couldn't take it anymore and laughed anyway. Freddie sighed at me. I pulled myself together and stopped laughing, even though I was still very amused.

"You guys are dating, aren't you?" Melanie smirked again and I blushed. Stupid Freddie, who I love and makes me go out of character and stupid girly warm feelings I always get now.

"Aw Sammykins, you're blushing! You _are_ dating! Who am I kidding, I already figured that part out. But if you're trying to keep this a secret, that secret won't last long if you guys can't keep your hands off of each other. And Sam. Seriously, that poor boy looked like he was going to choke. Give him some peace. You can do whatever you want with each other when you're alone. As long as you're being safe." She said winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and turn bright scarlet.

Freddie snickered at me and I had to do everything in my will power not to slap him. I can't help it! It's his fault. He'll pay for that too.

"God, Melanie. Just don't tell anyone please." I told her, grabbing Freddie's hand from under the table.

"My lips are sealed. And I'm not gonna ask why guys are keeping it a secret because it's obviously not my business but make sure you tell Carly before she finds out. She'll be sad, you kept it a secret but she'll forgive you in less than a minute. If Carly _finds out,_ she'll be crushed, hurt and disappointed you didn't tell her and god knows how long it'll take for her to forgive both of you." Melanie said again.

"Don't worry Melanie. We're good." I reassured her.

I looked at Freddie and smiled. He smiled back, looking at me lovingly and I did the same. He squeezed my hand, that was still interlinked and I couldn't be happier right now. _Snap._ Melanie held her camera in front of her face as she took a picture. We stared at her weirdly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You guys looked like one of those adorable movie couples!" she gushed. I smiled at that. "Thanks sis." I told her, being suddenly happy that she's my sister and she's here.

Carly walked back inside and smiled at us. "Oh oh let me guess!" I bounced in my seat. "He put a cup of coffee on fire!" I guessed happily. She furrowed her eyebrows at me. "How did you know?" She asked confused and I laughed. "Lucky guess? Come on, it's Spencer Shay! A fireman's biggest enemy!" I said and she laughed too. Freddie and Melanie grinned at me.

I looked at my phone and saw it's beginning to get late. I really wanted to talk to Freddie's mom. I squeezed Freddie's hand and told him it was late by just glancing at him and he understood. That boy could read momma like I was some kind of an open book.

"Carly, Mel. I gotta go. I need to do my homework and study." I told them and Carly looked at me again with that weird expression. "Since when do you do your homework Sam?" She asked me, still not believing me.

"Miss. Briggs said that if I fail one of her tests again. I have to do the year over. The wicked witch even gave me a tutor and to prove that she really loves me, she made Freddork my tutor." I said, looking annoyed at the fact he's my tutor.

You all guessed right. I was lying, I never even failed one of Miss. Briggs' classes. I get A's without doing anything. In any class. She still hates me but I make her teaching life a living hell so why wouldn't she?

Freddie groaned, playing along. Good boy. "I guess we should start then." Freddie said annoyed. He's almost a good liar like me.

I said _almost_.

We both stood up and left Groovy Smoothie. "Nice job Princess Puckett." He said, winking at me. I chuckled. "You too Mister Benson." I said smiling, suddenly feeling a buzz in my pocket. I took my phone and read the text.

From: Mel

Nicely done sister. You should teach me To act as good as you. :*

I smiled and texted her back.

To: Mel

Thanks my evil twin. And maybe I will. ;]

I put my phone back in my side pocket and Freddie took my hand as we entered Bushwell and reached the eight floor. I brought my hand up to knock at his door, knowing his mother is home. Here goes nothing, I thought knocking on the door.

AN: You guys like it? Again I'm so sorry for not uploading! I know, I'm a horrible human being but I tried to make this chapter a little long for you guys :] I honestly think, this chapter isn't so good but what do you guys think? Wow Carly's, Freddie's AND Sam's POV. I like that :D and btw The song Pocketful of sunshine, mentioned here is from Natasha Bedingfield or something. It's horrible and the video is even more horrible but in some way it's very addictive and I can't stop listening to it. And the movie Easy A is an hilarious comedy movie with Emma Stone. I LOVEEE EMMA STONE! Seriously if you guys haven't seen that movie, you should watch it like right now!

Have a nice day, evening, night…

Remember to 'plant love and grow peace'!


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy and Heat

_Chapter 3: Jealousy and heat_

AN: Told y'all I'd update soon ;p Here's to you guys. And to all you perverted Seddiers out there, I do not write sex scenes. Sorry, I just feel icky writing or reading about it. But there will happen something *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a girl so I don't think iCarly belongs to me but our hero Dan Schneider **does

Sam's POV:

_**To: Freddork 3**_

_**I can't believe your mom didn't freak out. Do you know how happy I am?**_

I texted Freddie. I was beaming with happiness. We told Mrs. Benson that me and Freddie were dating and she didn't get mad or anything. Yeah, of course she was shocked first but when we explained the whole thing, she was actually happy that Freddie finally had a girl in his life that made him happy.

My phone buzzed.

_**From: Freddork 3**_

_**I know right! But I never doubted it. My mom really likes you.**_

I smiled to myself before texting him back.

_**To: Freddork 3**_

_**I'm surprised to hear that but I'm glad she does. You heading over to Carly's tomorrow?**_

Not a minute later, my phone buzzed again.

_**From: Freddork 3**_

_**Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Princess Puckett. Love you 3**_

I giggled. Oh god, not again! I really need to stop doing that.

_**To: Freddork 3**_

_**See ya tomorrow. Love you too Freddork 3**_

I placed my phone on my nightstand and went to my bathroom, doing my usual routine. Taking a shower, brushing my teeth, etc.. It was hot so I put on small grey shorts and a red tank top.

Soon enough I doze off to sleep.

"Open" Carly yelled and I walked inside. I just came back from the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie to watch some TV at Carly's. Freddie said he'd come in later because it would be suspicious if we entered her apartment together _after_ school.

"Hey." I said and getting a "yo yo" from Carly. I stopped walking and stuck my gum on a cabinet. "Thanks for letting me watch TV over here." I told her before plopping down on her couch, earning a weird look from Carly.

"I thought your mom just bought a huge new TV last month." She said pouring down some popcorn in a bowl.

"She did but you know that senator she's been dating?" I asked, thinking back at the weird looking guy. "Uh huh." Carly answered, continuing with the popcorn.

"He stole it." I said flatly. That jerk. "A senator stole your TV?" she asked disbelievingly and amused. "Yeah… turns out he wasn't a real senator." I answered back boringly reading a letter I found on the table from the fire department to Spencer.

"I told your mom there was no such state as New Kentucky." She told me in an 'I told you so' manner.

"Hey what's your password to buy a pay per view show?" I asked remembering I wanted to watch the Shelby Marx fight.

"Why? What are we watching?" Carly asked taking a bowl filled with nuts. "The Shelby Marx fight!" I answered disbelieving that she didn't know who Shelby Marx was. "Who's Shelby Marx?" She asked setting it down.

"Ehh.. try the best female fighter in the CFC and she's only 15." I answered in a 'duhh' tone.

"We're gonna pay to watch two girls fight?" she asked confusingly but amused. "Yeah! What's your pay per view password?" I asked one again.

"Wait, I should check with Spencer and make sure it's okay before..-" She said. "One, two, three, four?" I cut her in, knowing she'll say yes.

"Yes." She answered flatly and I went to buy it.

Freddie knocked on the door and walked in "Hey. You guys wanna work on..-" he was trying to ask something before I cut in. "No! stop talking." I said looking at the TV. The fight was about to start and I needed to act like I still hated Freddie because it seems like Carly was getting onto us.

"Why?" He asked me annoyed but the look in his eyes told me he was a little amused. "Because you never say anything interesting, now shhh!" I answered before looking back at the TV.

"What's her deal?" Freddie asked Carly, obviously about me. "She's al excited about this Shelby Marx fight." Carly answered eating some popcorn. "Shelby Marx is fighting tonight?" He answered thrilled.

"Has everyone heard about this girl, but me." Carly asked pouring down some more popcorn in a bowl. "Yeah!" Me and Freddie said simultaneously.

"She is craaaazy hot!" Freddie said, making me roll my eyes. I couldn't help the wave of jealousy that hit me when he said that. I suddenly hate Shelby Marx. Screw Shelby Marx.

"She can kick me in the face any day." He added and I needed to stop looking like this was annoying me. "Shelby Marx's foot is too good for your face." I told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Hole Muchachas, I muchacho!" Spencer walked out of his room pointing at Freddie when he said the last part.

"Hey little biscuit." I said at the same time Carly said "Hey what's up" and turning back to the TV. My eyes widened as I saw the Shelby Marx fight was on. "Hey hey hey, Shelby!" I said excitedly.

"She's smokin' hot." Freddie said and I once again failed to ignore the jealousy. "She's a fighting machine." I said trying to ignore that comment. "Her shorts are so cute!" Carly said in the most girly way possible. And Spencer sneezed.

"Okay how do I make that girl my future wife?" Freddie asked, eyes never leaving Shelby. I know he is kidding and he's trying to annoy me and piss me off. Mission succeeded.

"I thought you wanted me to be your future wife." Carly asked him confused. In times like these, I wish Carly knew about mine and Freddie's relationship because that comment wasn't fun hearing from your best friend. It's not her fault, I know but it still stung.

"Could that happen?" Freddie asked her, obviously knowing the answer. "That could not happen." Carly said in her happy mood. When wasn't that girl in a happy mood? Whatever, Freddie's gonna pay for this.

Wait, this was it. Freddie said he would get back at me for what I did to him at the Groovy Smoothie. This was it. Me getting jealous was his payback. My thoughts got interrupted by Spencer sneezing in my neck.

"Dude, you got sneeze goo on the back of my neck." I told him disgusted. "Sorry." He said taking a handkerchief. "You got a cold?" Freddie asked him.

"Nah, allergies." He said blowing his nose. "Bad allergies." Carly added. "Yeah but not after..-" He stopped and sneezed again. "- This year." He finished. "You know that doctor that lives in this building?" He asked Carly.

"The guy in apartment 7-B?" She asked Spencer unsure. "No! The guy in apartment 7-B just likes to dress up like a doctor. Don't ever talk to him." He said and Carly looked shocked.

"I meant doctor Dresden in 10-G." Spencer sneezed again.

"Yeah he's eh-" He said and someone knocked on the door. "-Here right now." He finished his sentence, sneezing again before opening the door.

"Hey Spencer." The guy, probably doctor Dresden, said. "Hey doc. You got my medicine?" Spencer asked and doctor Dresden gave Spencer some weird looking pills.

Doctor Dresden explained and told him about the side effects, blah blah blah, some boring stuff.

When the fight began, Spencer freaked about over the one hundred bucks he had to pay for it and I got a little carried away but at least Shelby won.

After the fight, we hung around Carly's for a few hours, discussing if Gibby was dropped on his head when he was a baby, or naturally a weirdo and watching lame reality shows.

"Hey Sam, you staying tonight?" Carly asked me. Damn it, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that!

"I can't Carls, my mom is always saying how I don't spend enough time with her and I should be more home often." I lied. I really, really, _really_ felt bad lying to her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and I smiled at her. "Bye Carls." I said then closed the door after me. I knocked on Freddie's door. He left like an hour ago to finish some school project.

It didn't take him long to open the door and I went inside. "Your mom isn't home?" I asked him, noticing she was nowhere to be seen. "Nah, she works the nightshift." He said, closing the door for me.

"Now kiss me before I die." He said, turning me around and pressing his lips against mine in one swift movement. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his rested on my lower back, our lips moving in sync. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance and I gladly accepted.

After ten minutes, things were getting awfully heated. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me against the wall. I pulled away to breath and threw my head back as he continued kissing my neck. His mouth travelled back up my jaw leaving small kisses in his way and connected our lips again.

My legs let go of his waist and I slid back down against the wall. His hands were roaming my body and I was pretty much doing the same. I pushed him into his room and when we entered, we both fell down on his bed, me lying on top.

He moaned and god, that was such a turn on. Maybe we should stop before we get too carried away and do something stupid. He was probably thinking the same thing because he pulled away and looked at me. We need to stop, we need to stop, I kept telling myself but I couldn't. Instead I kissed him again and it didn't take long before we were both making out again.

He flipped us over, his mouth never leaving mine. His hands went down to my shirt and he hesitated before throwing it off over my head.

I was now making out with my boyfriend, on his bed, shirtless in my bra. We were really getting carried away.

"Maybe we shouldn't you know." He whispered in my ear but these stupid hormones wouldn't let me stop him. "I know, we are getting carried away but I want you so bad." I whispered back and the last part made him stiffen. Then he threw his own shirt off and kissed me fiercely.

My mind wasn't clear and I had no idea what we were about to get ourselves into.

Soul Sister by Train began to play and I opened my eyes, seeing Freddie lying next to me, probably woken up by the sound too. It took us a while to register what happened and our eyes widened at the same time.

I Immediately sat up straight, covering myself and Freddie did the same. "Did we just?" I asked bedazzled. "Yeah." Freddie answered, stuck in his own world too.

"We are so screwed." I said, looking straight ahead. "I know." He answered, in the same position as me.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, still looking straight ahead just like me. "Not really." I answered. "Me neither." He said and we both looked at each other.

I looked around and saw his shirt right next to me, on the ground. I took it and put it on. It was big enough to cover me. I blushed when Freddie muttered the word _Damn_ and I realized he was checking out my body like it was a map to Atlantis.

I found my jeans laying on the other side of the room and I took my phone out one of its pockets. I got five missed calls from Carly and two from my mom. Damn it, I forgot I was supposed to be at Carly's around ten am and now, in half an hour it was noon. My eyes widened when I realized that.

"How late is your mom supposed to be here?" I asked Freddie worried. "Noon. Why?" He asked me obviously sensing something was wrong.

"We have a half hour till she gets here." I said and his eyes widened like dinner plates. "Chizz." He said jumping out of his bed and throwing on some clothes. I did the same and ran to the door.

I quickly kissed Freddie and winked before saying: "We'll talk about it later." He smiled and I ran home as fast as I could.

My mom was home but she was probably still sleeping. Pam Puckett wasn't the best mom in the world but she was trying hard to be and I loved her for that.

I took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door quickly before racing to my room. I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, threw on some clothes and ran a brush through my hair and I ran back to Carly's. I tried really hard to ignore that I was sore but it made running really hard.

I was back at Bushwell in no time and opened the large doors, thanking god Lewbert was asleep and took the elevator to Carly's apartment.

The elevator dinged and I stepped outside. I didn't took the effort to knock on her door and just walked in.

"Yo yo Carls." I said walking up to her. She was doing something on her computer and looked back at me. "Sam! You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" She said and stood up.

"Sorry, I slept in." I tried to sit down but it was impossible. I couldn't sit down and it hurt like hell. Oh my god that reminds me. I just lost my virginity to Freddie.

I tried to sit down again but it hurt so much. Carly seemed to notice and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong Sam?" She asked me concerned.

"Nothing. I fell asleep in my chair when I was on the computer and now my butt hurts." I said and she chuckled. Wow, nice one Puckett.

She turned around and headed over towards the fridge. Right then Freddie knocked on the door and walked inside. He looked at me briefly and winked when Carly wasn't watching.

"Hey Carlotta, Sam." He said heading towards the couch and sitting down.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, still rummaging through the fridge. I tried to sit down again and winced. It was impossible and it hurt like hell.

Freddie raised his eyebrows at me confused. "Are you alright?" He asked me in a low voice. Enough for Carly not to hear.

"I am freaking sore. It hurts like hell and I can't sit down. Do I sound okay?" I asked him.

"Whoa, was I too rough for you?" He asked me amused and I blushed at his comment. "You're so dead." I said restraining my normal color and tried to sit down again. I failed.

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
